Shopping Is Fun
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Jou and Kaiba are back to school shopping, in a sense, and they wind up reaching for the same pair of pants...shonen ai, one shot, JxK


Hi!

**Written On:** 8/15/05, 8/16/05

**Posted On: **8/16/05

* * *

"Hey, 'Ren, I'm goin' in this store for just a sec," Jou told Shizuka. He pointed towards a ritzy looking store to his left. "You don't have to come with me, you can go get some food for us if you want." He handed her some yen.

"Ok, big brother. I'll go get us some ice cream." Shizuka smiled sweetly, and left towards the food court downstairs, trotting down the steps.

Jou made sure she was gone, and ignoring the store he said he was going into, turned to walk backwards several stores. He went into a rather bright, glittery looking place, "Gays -R- Us"(1). He went inside, blushing, and pulled his red baseball cap lower on his face.

The store had flashing strobe lights, blaring music, and too many pink shirts to count. Jou walked around, ignoring the salesmen. They were like vultures. Half of them weren't looking to make a sale, they were looking to make a date.

Jou spotted something. "Ah ha! 'Dat pair of black leather pants with the silver belt is perfect to wear on the weekends!" He whispered gleefully, making his way towards the clothes rack. He reached his hand out, and grabbed the pants. Unfortunately, so did another hand.

"Hey, outta' da way!" Jou said roughly. "I had dis pair of pants first! And it's da last one!" He could get really possessive over his clothes. He glared at the owner of the hand that had snatched _his_ pants.

"Uh-oh," Jou said releasing the pants from his grasp. He recognized that person, even behind the sunglasses and hat. He knew that stony, cold face, and straight brown hair.

"Thank you, Mutt." Seto Kaiba hissed. He straightened his sunglasses and looked around. Then he grabbed Jou by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You ever tell anyone that you saw me here, and _you will pay_." Kaiba threatened. He gave a death glare.

Jou just smiled. "Why Kaiba, I didn't know you were gay. Not that it was any surprise or anything. Just look at your mansion. You decorate too much to be straight."

Kaiba smirked. "Why Jou, I didn't know you were gay, either. Not that it was a surprise, just look at you and those people you hang out with."

Jou's smile faltered. "Kaiba, you're not gonna tell anyone, are ya?"

He smiled nastily. "Not if you don't tell anyone about me."

Jou smiled and grabbed the pants back. "No problem, money-bags." He headed for the dressing rooms. "You know, I'm surprised that you're not shopping at Moneybags -R- Us."

"Mutt, come back. Those are my pants, I need them!" Kaiba walked after Jou, following him to the dressing room.

"Uh, yeah, Kaiba-boy? What do ya need them for? Going to a club ta pick up some guys? " Jou asked, safely behind the locked door. "Wouldn't it be easier for ya to just pick up a hooker or sometin'?"

"That's none of your business. Now open this door!" Kaiba growled, slamming his fist on the door.

It opened, showing a grinning Jou in a pair of leather pants. He strutted out. "So, Kaiba, how do I look?" He joked.

"Adorable. Now get out of those pants, and hand them to me." Kaiba stuck his hand out.

"Aw, you really think I look adorable?" Jou mocked. "And Kaiba, if you really want me out of these pants, no problem. And I'll do it for free!" He unbuckled the belt.

"As much as I would enjoy that, please, use one of the dressing rooms these nice people have provided for occasions such as these." Kaiba said dryly.

"Okay, okay." Jou rolled his eyes and went back to the dressing room. Kaiba smirked, his arms crossed, believing he had won.

"Ok, puppy-dog, you're sure taking your time." Kaiba said, annoyed, having waited several minutes. No response. Kaiba knocked on the door. Still no response. Kaiba began to almost be worried.

"Fine, then, I'll have to crawl under the door." He got on his knees. Since he was minus his trench coat(for safety purposes, so the public couldn't recognize him), he could fit under the door. He got in, and straightened up. Jou wasn't there.

"Damn it, you stupid dog!" Kaiba said, very aggravated. He just wanted those pants. They were unbelievably hot. Of course, so was Jou in them. Even Kaiba had to admit it.

"Maybe I should call him a hot dog, instead." Kaiba said, half smirking.

"And will that be all, sir?" A voice asked over at the cash registers as Kaiba unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Sure is." Jou said triumphal. He had snuck out under the door to another room, and was now buying the pants!

Kaiba was angry. His hand pulled Jou back as he told the cashier, "Just a moment, please." He stalked over to the back of the store.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Jou asked, now a little scared.

"Ha, Mutt, thought you'd get away with taking my pants, didn't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Haha, money bags. These pants are mine. I had my hands on them first." Jou said.

"But I had my eyes on them first. And my hand was there just as quick as your's was." Kaiba remarked.

"So, what're we gonna do about, Kaiba? It's the last pair, and we both want it."

Kaiba smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "You know what I want, Jou?" He stepped closer.

Jou's smile faltered, he was becoming nervous. "Uh, Kaiba. Why'd ya call me by my name, huh? And I know what you want, the pants, right?"

"Wrong." Kaiba licked his lips. " I want you." Kaiba pushed the mutt against the wall and slowly but passionately kissed him. Boy, did he ever enjoy revenge!

Jou was shocked, Kaiba could tell. But who wouldn't be when their seemingly arch-rival and hated enemy kissed them full on the lips?

Kaiba ended the kiss, still smirking. "I'll be seeing you, Jou." He walked away.

Jou was dazed. "Uh, what? Was? That?" He was very confused. "He...couldn't possibly like me, could he?" Jou shook his head. "Better go find my sis, now. She'll be wondering where I went." He walked towards the front of the store.

And there was Money-bags himself, buying the pants!

"Kaiba! You! You did that just to distract me long enough to buy the pants?" Jou was slightly hurt.

Kaiba actually grinned at him, slinging the bag with his newly-purchased leather pants in it over his shoulder. "Well, not just to get the pants. But it was a nice side-item."

Jou's mouth dropped open as he blushed.

"What, can't "The Great Seto Kaiba" have a crush?" Kaiba asked, enjoying the stunned look on his mutt's face.

"Uh, uh, I'll see ya around Kaiba!" Jou stuttered.

"Oh, you will, _Jou_." Kaiba said in a sensuous voice as he exited the store.

Jou just stood there, his jaw dropped.

* * *

1) Couldn't help it. :D

Hope you enjoyed, I kind of liked this. School will be starting soon, but that way I'll update once a week like I tried to last school year. :D


End file.
